Weather Wizard
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: The 3rd Weather Wizard, 2nd to most. Wes Mardon is Mark Mardon's nephew. After his mother's death, he is alone. He learns to like it that way. Crazy right? Probably.


Weather Wizard

Wes Mardon

Clyde Mardon was the original metahuman Weather Wizard. Rookie Flash unspun a tornado that was protecting Clyde then Detective Joe West shot the supervillain. Clyde left behind a son named Wes Mardon.

Unlike most children of supervillains rookie Flash fought, Wes had his mother Elsa Mardon. Though both parents were criminals. Years after his father died, Elsa was shot dead by an off-duty cop while trying to pull a job.

Wes was leaving after performing in the school play, 2 police officers were waiting for him. They were looking right at him, recognizing the boy. Wes had a flashback to after his father died, he instantly knew what was happening. Officer Miller tried to grab his arm and he summoned a storm, using previously dormant his powers.

The cops knew the name Mardon, from Mark Mardon, Wes's uncle and as far as they know the first Weather Wizard. Clyde was forgotten to history. Officer Miller backed away from the boy. Officer Brown fired on the boy, lightning struck to protect Wes from the bullets. Next to his partner, Officer Miller also tried to shoot Wes.

This threat aggravated Wes, lightning went from defending him to attacking the guns, one bolt hit each gun. Amazingly, both officers weren't killed. Wes screamed "Get away from me." Wind whipped around and the boy began to fly. Scared, the two cops ran to their car and sped away from the metahuman child.

Wes knew from being a Mardon that the police weren't going to just leave him alone. He was never going to let anyone tell him what to do ever again. He knew his parents were dead so no one had the right to boss him around.

For a while Wes used his powers to take what he wanted. On a cold day in Central City, he'd take another kid's coat or manipulate the weather around him. When he's hungry he took food. Wes stuck to the shadows so he never had to run.

Soon after his altercation with the police, Wes started taking over uninhabited houses. Occasionally he'd live in model homes. His living arrangements also played into how he handled his emotions. When he just wanted comfort, model home. When he just wanted shelter, abandoned house

When he got upset Wes found a family at home, he forced their door open and used wind to restrain the anyone he considered a threat (adults, fit teens), summoning a storm outside. Family of five: parents, teen son he'd restrain, a little boy and a little girl. Wes said "I'm in charge now."

Anyone trying to fight his windy hold got their clothes torn off, most didn't, he was a little kid throwing a tantrum. Wes dropped those wind held, they landed on their feet and the wind shut the door. He walked up to the boy sitting at the table, "Sit by your brother. There." Pointing to the chair across from the one the boy was sitting in. Well timed lightning strike and the boy ran to the assigned seat, while Wes took his place besides the little girl at the family's dinner table.

The mother asked "Where should I sit?" They were terrified of him.

Wes said "There." Pointing to the head of the table beside the little girl. The dad walked over and stood behind the chair at the other end by Wes, "Good." He sat.

The mom asked "Can I fix you a plate?"

Wes said "Please and thank you." She smiled as she served him a full plate of dinner: big piece of chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, and buttered roll. Wes looked at her "Everyone gets fed."

The mother explained "Guests get served first, it's proper manners."

Wes said "Never knew that." She smiled and made everyone's plates.

She served the daughter, Wes looked at her "What do you say?"

Her teen brother whispered "Thank you."

She smiled as if she remembered it, "Thank you mom." As the mother served her kids, they each thanked her. Her husband added a kiss and she served herself last.

Wes said "Eat." They obeyed. They were too scared to disobey.

Wes made the father sleep on his daughter's floor and the mother slept on her son's. Giving himself the big bedroom while ensuring the family couldn't plot against him. Mom and dad couldn't sleep with their kids due to morality.

Wes enslaved families when he was upset. Unlike most of his future teammates he was a monster, he wasn't just becoming one to avenge his parents. He joined the STAR Labs legacy program because he was virtually pardoned for any past crimes, a fresh start. He didn't have to scare everyone to get a family.

Wes joined the Rogues as John's equal. He kept John honest and beat him when he showed weakness to force him to show strength. After John abandoned the life, Wes took advantage of the situation to seize control of the Rogues. He ran the Rogues like the League of Assassins, keeping to the shadows.

While running the Rogues, Wes seduced Amanda. He waited until he had her heart to reveal himself. When he did, she joined him, giving him complete obedience. Amanda wasn't just any girl, she was the only one who didn't fear Wes for his powers when he first showed them. That peaked Wes's interests from the start.

To test her loyalty, Wes took Amanda to the Rogues private prison wearing only her undergarments. He opened a cell and instructed her to shackle herself in. She obeyed, making herself his prisoner.

He had guards give her one meal a day and permitted everything shy of straight up assault. She remained loyally in love, Wes made Amanda his queen.

One night in their royal palace in a small African nation, Amanda told Wes "I want to get married in Central so my family can attend the wedding."

Wes said "Central City is home to the youngest pastor ever, a true believer named Joshua Constantine. If you can get him to preside over our wedding, I'll make sure your family attends."

Even after seeing the real Wes Mardon, Amanda loved him. He enslaved African royalty to provide the palace they live in. He had the children in shackles doing chores like the last 200 years didn't happen. She herself was locked in a cell and treated inhumanely on his orders.

They returned to Central City, going to the church Joshua Constantine preached at. The Guardian of the Balance himself officiated, convinced by reason that the laws and labels made by man have no bearing on holy matrimony. Wes entrusted one of his closest Rogues to provide the guests. Wes whispered to Amanda "Do you want your family kept as royalty or prisoners?" As they began their dance he told her "We can let them go. It's your call, my queen."

She whispered in his ear, "Keep them. I don't want them reporting us."

"Father Constantine is the son of John Constantine, occasional ally of the Justice League. I know I was in their legacy program. I can't take him without the Justice League sieging us."

She said "Mind your grip. We'll continue this later." The night was enjoyable. Being the Rogues' leader left Wes loaded. He flew his wife home to consummate their marriage while her family would be transported in through trafficking routes.

Being John's equal in his Rogues, Wes knew his friends in the Rogues. He had Zoom and Zoran clear the family's home, they made Amanda's kin disappear. Then the pair took traitorous criminals into soundproof rooms to torture them to death and disposed of the bodies. While a pair of high ranking criminals received Amanda's family from the Rogue in charge of getting them. The family was stripped and dressed in rags then loaded into a ship packed with slum citizens while Rogue-fearing governments turned a blind eyes. As a trade off the Rogues replaced the slums with middle-class neighborhoods and commercial districts, like proper businessmen. The people didn't care where the trash went if their leaving meant more jobs. Many second and third world nations allowed the Rogues free reign as long as they didn't terrorize the people too much, which they didn't because that would draw too much attention from the rest of world (and the Justice League).

The morning after the wedding Wes stayed in bed with Amanda. He properly walked her through the Rogues business after last night's electrical storm knocked out power and satellite uplinks in the region. He asked "Do you think I should increase or expand any portion of the business? If I increase trafficking to clear the slums faster then follow up with an increase in other businesses. The risk there is without proper training, our workforce has about as much loyalty to the business as any of our competitor's people have, if not less. But some businesses require less training and more controlled environments. So thoughts?"

Amanda said "You can increase trafficking to Rogues territory, use your trained workforce to keep the fresh meat in line while you build your training compound. Lay off the child labor, educate them so they think you care about them more than their parents, thus inbreeding loyalty. While training your workforce have those overseeing the project rotate the girls you want, have them take a girl home each night. If they don't perform, make them spend the day building in nothing but chains. If they perform, make them work unchained in their sales uniform. Men who get into fights have to perform at night on camera for our pharmaceutical customers after working in chains all day, one week per fight. Many fights in a week, they start starring in gay videos. That's discipline. Trained girls wear more comfortable clothes while building, trainees are more obvious this way."

Wes said "That'll work. How do I increase supply and distribution to keep up with demand after I quell competition?"

"Quell competition by trafficking competitors kids to ransom for self enslavement. Then as the new boss, takeover their manufacturing and replace their dealers with your own street rats."

"My mom married into the Mardon mob but like you she was a natural boss. Should I try the rich kid ransoming racket?"

"Beware RICO charges. Never abduct a Queen, Wayne, Luthor or city official's family. Only criminals without good public standing are fair gain really. In my opinion you should abduct unwanted orphans, run recruitment through juvies and prisons. Here's the last advice I'll give before breakfast, careful what powers you create."

Wes smiled "Breakfast time then I'll implement your plans. Tomorrow we honeymoon."

Ironically Wes Mardon's honeymoon saved his freedom. A guy who can fly on the wind is pretty hard to find since he leaves no real trail. On a gut feeling he made transactions all on newly minted aliases, they planned to return three months later after Wes showed Amanda the world. Less than two weeks into the honeymoon, the Rogues were once again no more.


End file.
